- El Hilo Rosa del Destino -
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: A veces puedes encontrar una tenue luz de esperanza cuando todo en tu vida esta cubierto en penumbras. Sakura no lo sabia, pero aquel día lo supo -Tienes... un hermoso cabello.- -Te amo, Sasuke-kun. -


**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**~Capitulo Único~**

**La historia es de mi autoría.**

¡Disfrútenlo! Y no olviden dejarme sus Reviews :')

**Plagio es la copia exacta de una obra, Trabajo Propio es tomar la idea y crear una nueva historia a base de ella. ¡Gracias!**

.

.

― **Salvándome― **©

.

.

.

.

**By: Saiyuki Yuko **©

.

.

.

Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mi  
Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas  
Oh, intento tomarte de la mano  
Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes  
Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma

.

.

.

.

― _Esta prisión no abre… para mí… Me arrastro sobre… Estas manos y… pies…_― Susurraba con voz apenas audible un estribillo de la canción que _él _mismo le había dedicado bajo la penumbra de una habitación con la única entrada de la luz solar que era una pequeña rendija con barrotes a un lado de la puerta metálica frente a ella.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar bajo el tenue viento veraniego, o ver las flores cuando la Primavera apenas transitaba después del crudo invierno, el sabor de una deliciosa manzana recién pelada o un jugo fresco de naranja, siquiera recordaba el dulce sonido de una canción o el cálido abrazo de alguien especial, confinada en aquella especie de prisión permanecía abatida, había intentado escapar muchas veces pero a lo largo se fue resignando, nadie la oía, nadie la veía, y si profería algún tipo de alarido era arremetida con dolorosos latigazos, sodomizada por completo, sus captores se divertían jugando a quien doblegaba su orgullo primero.

Su novio la había entregado para que su padre pagara el rescate, el mismo se lo confesó cuando personalmente la visitó, se creyó salvada pero cuando sus verdugos posaron con el como si nada el terror nuevamente la inundó.

― _¿Por qué? _―

― _La vida no es regalada, querida _―

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando apenas fue recluida buscaba entretenimientos contando los días y las noches que pasaba en su encierro.

― _66 días y 66 noches. ―_

De nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar cristalizando sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes, pero se contuvo ya que entre los sollozos y la boca amordazada con tal fuerza provocarían que se ahogara en su propia saliva, respiro con profundidad y busco calmarse, probó nuevamente como otras tantas veces el soltarse las amarras pero fue del todo inútil, observó la pequeña rendija en donde se colaba la tenue luz de la mañana y se arrastró lo más que pudo hasta allí, concentró lo que le quedaba de fuerza para ponerse de pie e intentar echar un ojo al exterior, la luz dio de lleno en sus ojos por lo que le costó por un rato mantener centrada la vista, divisó que aquel lugar estaba rodeada de zonas boscosas muy espesas, miró por los bordes y nadie se encontraba de guardia, en ese momento escuchó un par de llaves y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar recostada en el suelo, se adentró uno de los captores con una cubeta por lo que se veía de agua, una bolsa y una botella de agua, la ojiverde lo miró temerosa mientras el le arrancaba la mordaza y le colocaba el pico de la botella en la boca haciendo que bebiera el agua, luego la desnudó y le echó la cubeta encima con agua aromatizada, _a cerezos._

― Apestas ―

La chica sintió vergüenza y lastima por si misma en la situación que se encontraba, el secuestrador le desató las manos dejando a la vista unas muñecas a carne viva, tiró una toalla sobre su cabeza ordenándole que se secara luego le dio el paquete con una muda de ropa dentro, una vez seca y con ropa limpia se acicalo un poco el largo y maltratado cabello rosa pálido, no sentía pena por el ya que odiaba esa melena por muchas razones, el captor chasqueo la lengua tomándola de la barbilla la acerco a su rostro.

― Si no fuera porqué el Jefe nos lo tiene prohibido estaría gozando de lo que tienes bajo tus piernas muñeca. ―

Y la chica de nuevo comenzó a sollozar.

.

.

.

.

Todo lo que necesito es a ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y oh, te estoy gritando  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo.

.

.

.

.

El día volvía a pasar lento, oía a los pájaros cantar pero de forma muy lejana, sentía mucha hambre y poco a poco perdía lucidez, no solo no la alimentaban bien sino que también le inyectaban drogas para mantenerse calmada, había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estaba allí y su prometido solo aparecía por allí para saber como iban las negociaciones y restregarle en el rostro lo miserable de su estado, escuchaba a veces las discusiones de sus captores, en dos ocasiones llegó allí la policía pero jamás la encontraron, había pensado que los mismos agentes eran cómplices de su secuestro, perdiendo aun más la esperanza de salir con viva de allí.

Recordaba a sus padres, a sus amigos, su hogar y no podía evitar que las lágrimas saltaran. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello?

― _Dime que… vale la pena… salvarme…― _Susurraba entre hipidos.

Y así otro día pasó, indiferente a su dolor.

.

.

.

.

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser

.

.

.

.

El hambre la consumía lentamente y para su alivio su captor entró con un sándwich en la mano subsanando por lo menos esa tortura, no sin antes pasarle la mano por las bragas y frotarle enérgicamente el clítoris ante los sollozos de la ojiverde que con sus pocas fuerzas intentaba apartarlo, ella notó el gran bulto entre las piernas de aquel hombre y comenzó a retorcerse hasta que llegó su compañero a apartarlo de lo que habría podido ser la cumbre de sus flagelos, ser violada a manos de un asqueroso roedor.

De nuevo volvieron a drogarla, dejándola con ese incesante mareo y el puño de estrellas de colores revoloteando en sus ojos por la excesiva cantidad que esta vez le dieron, sus sentidos se agudizaron y aun más al oír una voz masculina pidiendo ingresar al lugar para inspeccionar, ella comenzó a proferir alaridos por debajo de la mordaza, apenas audibles, se arrastró pero todo le daba vueltas con el brazo apoyado como soporte escalaba la pared, con sus ultimas fuerzas soltó un gemido antes de caer inconsciente una vez más.

.

.

.

.

Dilo por mi  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme

.

.

.

.

Despertó lentamente, parpadeó muchas veces en la penumbra y se dio cuenta de que la noche había caído y sus pedidos de auxilio no surtieron efecto. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar como todos los días anteriores desde que fue recluida contra su voluntad. Su captor entró esa noche para desatarle las manos y quitarle la mordaza para darle agua y algo de comer, aprovecho que salieron un rato por un ruido que escucharon para caminar torpemente a la rendija y sacar las manos agitándola desesperadamente en su esperanza porque alguien la viese y la ayudase, luego al escuchar que volvían rápidamente retomo su lugar y devoró con lentitud el bocadillo a pesar del hambre voraz que tenía, estaba consciente de que al terminar la drogarían y amarrarían nuevamente dejándola seguir muriendo en silencio.

Pasaron las horas y se escuchaban feroces aullidos a lo lejos, intentaba mantenerse despierta con suma dificultad pero vio un rostro asomarse por la rendija, asustándola al principio y luego intentó acercarse con cuidado trepo usando sus brazos de soporte, el desconocido le quitó la mordaza por un segundo.

― Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Por favor. ― Suplicó la pelirosa.

― Cual es tu nombre ―

― Sakura ―

.

.

.

.

Las puertas del cielo no abren para mi  
Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo  
Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti

.

.

.

.

― Volveré por ti. ¡Lo Juro! ―

― No. Por favor ¡No te vayas! ―

Seguido la amordazó nuevamente, ella tembló por el miedo al ver a su única oportunidad de librarse de aquel infierno irse con la promesa de que volvería por ella, cayó sobre sus rodillas pero por primera vez sintió que la flama de la esperanza volvía a acrecentarse, era un desconocido, si, pero necesitaba mantenerse con vida, uno u otro día debía salir de allí y se negaba a pensar que seria sin vida, ella tenia que sobrevivir, tenia que mantenerse allí, el debía volver, sus ojos recobraron el brillo que habían perdido, estaba confiando en su palabra.

― _De prisa que me caigo… estoy cayendo…_ ― Susurraba nuevamente estribillos de aquella canción a pesar de que no recordaba la melodía pero si la letra.

Comenzaron así una nueva sucesión de días y noches pero el no regresaba, aun tenia la esperanza de que el volvería, meditaba en sus ratos de lucidez la manera de escapar o de buscar ayuda aun en cautiverio, pero el habitáculo en donde se encontraba no le daba demasiadas opciones, es más, excepto el de sacar las manos fuera o gritar no tenia ninguna más a su favor.

Recordaba también la voz de aquel hombre produciéndole alivio y sosiego en medio de sus penurias, pese a lo oscuro del lugar divisó a un lado de la puerta metálica el puf de mimbre en donde la sodomizaron el cuarto día en que estuvo allí secuestrada, de ninguna manera querría volver a pasar por aquello, el olor era nauseabundo especialmente el moho del encierro, limpiaban el lugar una vez por semana aunque ella había perdió la noción de los días transcurridos, el aire era casi irrespirable para ella, el aire no era suficiente para saciar sus pulmones, su piel se ponía morada por la suciedad del pequeño cuarto, le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero con fuerza de voluntad se mantenía viva, tarde o temprano el volvería y ella seguiría con vida hasta que eso sucediera.

.

.

.

.

Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mi  
Estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia  
Y oh, grito por ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y todo lo que necesito de ti  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo.

.

.

.

.

― No te ves nada bien, querida. ―

― ¡Maldito…! ―

― Shh… ¡Qué boca tan sucia! Tendré que castigarte. ―

Ese fue uno de los peores días de su vida, ya no fueron sus captores quienes la sodomizaron, sino el, la golpeó como si fuese un animal arrendado, y su odio fue incrementando sintió la necesidad de matarlo, lo odiaba tanto, los plebeyos de el se acercaron a curarle las heridas como el lo había exigido, sin cuidado alguno pasaban el alcohol rectificado por las llagas producidas por los azotes, ya no tenia esperanza de que el volviera, ni que su padre la rescatara, sólo quiso morir, cuando la dejaron sola comenzó a llorar susurrando que la muerte se la llevara en ese mismo instante, que ya no podría soportar ni un día más.

En ese mismo instante escuchó un tiroteo.

.

.

.

.

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser  
Dilo por mi  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme  
De prisa que me caigo.

.

.

.

.

Giró la cabeza con dificultad y en ese mismo instante uno de sus captores ingresó estrepitosamente a la habitación esgrimiendo una pistola, le había llegado la hora y suspiro con alivio pero cuando creía su suerte echada el captor cayo abatido de un tiro, lo miró sorprendida, fijó la vista en el joven que ingresaba en su auxilio.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó el joven con evidente preocupación.

Sakura no profirió una sola palabra.

― Regresé por ti… Ya no tienes porqué preocuparte, regresarás a tu vida normal. ― Susurraba mientras la desataba.

― Viniste… Pensé que ya no…― Masculló con dificultad la ojiverde.

― La policía necesitaba un plan antes entrar, protocolos suyos, pero insistí tanto y aquí estoy. ― Respondió.

La chica de cabellos rosas sonrió y unas cuantas lagrimas volvieron a brotar pero esta vez no por el dolor de los golpes o por la desesperación de saberse perdida en la desolación y quién sabe si en la muerte, sino con alegría y alivio.

― Iremos junto a los oficiales y te acercaremos a tus familiares. ― Decía mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos.

― Gracias… Muchas Gracias… Puedo saber tu nombre… ― Preguntó ella.

― Sasuke… Mi nombre es Sasuke…― Replicó el pelinegro.

― Sasuke-kun…― Dijo la chica ante el asombro del azabache por la dulzura con qué era pronunciado su nombre, ocultó con mucho disimulo su sonrojo pero el de la pelirosa fue evidente.

― _Tienes… Un hermoso cabello._ ―

Y Sakura enmudeció, visiblemente sonrojada y _feliz._

.

.

.

.

Todo lo que necesito es a ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y oh, estoy gritando por ti  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo.

.

.

.

.

Todos tienen buenos recuerdos y también los malos, equilibrando así el gran ciclo de la vida humana, Sakura no lo sabía pero lo supo, no todo lo malo pasa para que quede marcado como un mal recuerdo, a veces no hay mal que por bien no venga, o al menos eso es lo que dicen, la chica de los grandes ojos verdes encontró en la peor experiencia de toda su vida, en aquella espesa penumbra un pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza, y el cabello rosa que tanto detestaba se convirtió en el 'hilo del destino' entregándole al hombre de su vida, conoció en su penuria a quién hoy se convirtió en su mayor alivio.

― _Te amo, Sasuke-kun _―

.

.

.

.

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser  
Dilo por mi  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

― **FIN ―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_¡Yuko ON! ;3_

_¡Hoola! Otro nuevo OS, por el momento seguiré con esta colección de cortos ya que en verdad no tengo muchas ganas (Y tiempo más que nada TnT) para hacer un LongFic, con 'La Noche de los Deseos del Diablo' tengo para rato, así que, las ideas flotantes las iré plasmando en OS, TwoShots, DarkFics, o quizá Drabbles, quién sabe :P _

_La canción es 'Savin' Me' de Nickelback, escúchenla please, es hermosa, y el video pues, yo lo llamo El Video Live Action de Death Note hahaha :')_

_Un poquito fuerte el OS, bueno, en verdad lo tenia atorado en mi subconsciente y ya no quería mantenerlo ahí, espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo próximamente con otros cortos o quizá la actualización del otro fic, que malota soy 3;) En fin, pronto terminaré ese Cap y lo subo, paciencia, paciencia n_n_

_Nos leemos mis bellos lectores~_

_Besos, Yuko _

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._


End file.
